


A Gray Flame

by Doodlingloser



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: #powerofthree, #warriorcats, Bisexual, Bromance, Erin Hunter, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, LGBT, M/M, grayfire, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodlingloser/pseuds/Doodlingloser
Summary: After moons of jealousy and trying to win Graystripe’s heart, Firestar finally confesses his feelings towards his dear friend.
Relationships: Firestar/Graystripe (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	A Gray Flame

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during book 1 of POT!  
> I wanted to do a GrayFire fic for so long- ever since I found out about the Christmas GrayFire fic by Kate Cary! This one is a little more angsty and less fluff, but I hope to do a sweet, fluffy one in the future.  
> Oh, also I see their relationship as kinda a bromance. So they still love their wives but they’re chaotic bis who also love each other.

It was greenleaf. Thunderclan had plenty to eat and it was a very mild warm season; so far the lake had been blessed with plenty of fish and no drought.

  
Firestar didn’t have a single care in the world as he shared his nest with Sandstorm in the leader’s den late that night. As the crickets lulled him to sleep, Firestar realized that Sandstorm truly was an extraordinary cat; she was the love of his life and he always felt content lying with her. This night was no exception. His mate slept next to him, and yet far away enough that gave him space from her warmth during such greenleaf heat.

  
Yes. He was content with Thunderclan and content with his mate. But a thought creeped into him. He realized that he was finally content with Graystripe finding his true love as well.  
This thought of acceptance was new and scary to Firestar. Ever since he met Graystripe so many moons ago back in the forest, he knew he was special. Graystripe was the first clan cat he ever met. He trained as an apprentice with him. They trained their own apprentices together. They fought in the battle with Bloodclan together. They led Thunderclan together. They had even made the same journey to the lake, although not together but apart.  
And yet, an aching feeling settled like a cold, hard stone in Firestar’s heart. He knew he hasn’t been a good friend with Graystripe at times. There were times where he wanted his friend to be unhappy. He didn’t want Graystripe to be happy with Silverstream. He was desperately divided between his loyalty and love for his friend and also jealousy. He never wished for his friend to be caught sneaking out to see his forbidden love, but he had the fantasy that one day, Graystripe would change his mind and forget all about Silverstream. He would come running to Firestar and tell him about how wrong he was about Silverstream and about how much he loved Thunderclan, especially Firestar.

  
That day never did come, and all it ended with was heartbreak for both Graystripe and Firestar.

  
Firestar lifted his head and tried to peer into the warriors den. Graystripe and Millie has just moved in only about a moon ago after the warriors den was expanded. It felt so natural and yet so odd to have Graystripe back; sometimes he wanted to check the den to make sure he was really there and that it all wasn’t just a dream.

  
Firestar saw gray tabby fur stir, but his heart sank when he recognized it as Millie. Millie yawned, and moved a little away from Graystripe in her sleep.  
Every cat was surprised to not only see the return of Graystripe at the gathering a few moons ago, but also finding Millie. Under the full moon light, Graystripe looked so rugged and yet stoic to Firestar. And yet, he felt a little surprised when he saw a timid gray she-cat appear from behind his friend.

  
_“Of course he found a new mate. He moved on from Silverstream moons ago._ ” He told himself over the next few sunrises.

  
“ _But he still has you! He shouldn’t need someone else_!” He also thought.

  
Firestar was the victim of so many painful headaches that week.

  
It wasn’t until tonight that Firestar realized that the pain of meeting Millie had dulled away. In fact, he almost felt happy for Graystripe because perhaps he had finally found true love after all.  
  
Firestar just had to know though: was Graystripe jealous of him at all after all these moons with Sandstorm? Or was he truly happy for his friend?

  
Firestar quietly got up, careful not to wake his mate, and crept towards the warriors den. He almost felt ashamed that he was doing such a thing late at night, and felt his pelt turn hot when he realized that Cloudtail, who was guarding the entrance to camp, saw him.  
Firestar silently slipped into the warriors den, and was relived to see that no one else was awake. He wordlessly nudged Graytsripe with his nose. His friend stirred and was surprised to see Firestar, but knew to say nothing. Both cats crept out of the warriors den and nodded to Cloudtail by the entrance.

  
After a silent walk up to the hills, Firestar finally stopped at an overhang that looked out over the lake. Across the lake, he could spot Riverclan, and he could smell Windclan and the scent of heather nearby. The lake not only reflected the countless warriors of Starclan from the night sky, but also the two old friends, looking down at their blurry reflections.  
  
Graystripe finally spoke. “Why have you brought me here?”

  
Firestar ignored the question. “The lake territory sure is pleasant, isn’t it?”

  
Firestar could see Graystripe kneed the ground in frustration. “I know you didn’t bring me out all this way to make small talk, Firestar.”

  
Firestar dipped his head apologetically. There was no fooling Graystripe.

  
“I’ve told you this countless times already, but I’m just relived that you’re home.”  
Graystripe’s shoulders relaxed. “I sure am too. The lake is already starting to feel like home. I just really miss Fourtrees.”  
  
Firestar felt a sadness swell inside him as he thought about the old forest. No- a forest that was no longer there.

  
Firestar raised his head. “We must remember it’s no longer our forest. Twolegs have destroyed it and put their twoleg nests. It’s not what it once was.”  
He lowered his head and voice, and turned to face Graystripe. “I really do miss the Moonstone, though.”

  
Graystripe gave a small smile. “I remember when we were apprenticed and traveled with Bluestar there. It was really fun, even though we had to hurry home to chase Brokenstar out of camp. And Bluestar did lose a life afterwards. And Tigerstar was scheming behind our backs. And Ravenpaw had to run away to save his life.” He sighed.

“It sure is crazy how we made light of such serious situations going on around us,” Firestar commented.  
  
Graystripe nodded. “Even though we went through a lot, I didn’t face heartbreak for the first time until Silverstream.”  
  
Firestar’s pelt began to prickle like always when his friend talked about his former mate. He slowly wrapped his tail around him in comfort.  
  
“Graystripe... I have a feeling you always knew this. But- Silverstream was a great cat. It just took me long to realize it because I was blinded by jealousy.”  
  
  
Firestar took a peak at Graytsripe’s face, but his expression didn’t reveal anything.  
“I-I missed spending my time with you. I thought it was fun when I trained Cinderpelt and you trained Brakenfur and we would run out in the forest together. It was before I was deputy and before you met Silverstream. It was before we even knew the full story about Tigerstar. We had no responsibilities. I just miss that because you’re my best friend. Because I was always jealous of Silverstream I wondered if... you felt the same way? If you were ever jealous of Sandstorm? Or even if you liked me the same way I like you?”

  
Firestar’s heart roared in his ears as he waited for a response. Firestar nearly jumped when he heard a soft purr.

  
“Oh Firestar. Of course I love you.”  
  
Graystripe’s tail intertwined with Firestar’s. “I’ve always loved you since I first met you.”  
  
“Really?” Firestar breathed. He was ashamed to realize how much of a hopeful kit he sounded.

  
Graystripe smiled. “Yes. But I was never jealous of the love you had for Sandstorm, perhaps because I had already found my love and had kits of my own. In fact, I was very pleased when you finally did realize how much she loved you. I was wondering what it would take for you to finally realize that there are plenty of cats out there who care for you.”  
  
Firestar felt his pelt wash with shame. “It wasn’t until recently that I realized that I just want you to be happy. I’m not jealous anymore and I’m happy Millie has joined Thunderclan. I just- I just hope that even though we have mates now, we can still do things like this? Would you like that?”  
  
Firestar’s voice shook and he realized how much he depended on his friend. Despite being leader of Thunderclan, he was scared about how his voice trembled. His eyes shyly met Graystripe’s and his gaze softened.

  
“Yes, I would enjoy that very much.”

  
The two toms sat there for a long time, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Graystripe eventually laid down on his side, to which Firestar slowly crept up next to him and buried his head in his neck. He was greeted with gentle licks on his neck.

  
His friend’s soft fur was different and yet so familiar at the same time. It reminded Firestar of a simpler time- back when the two cats were only apprentices. Back when Bluestar was leader of Thunderclan. Back before Firestar became a hero.

  
It wasn’t until the soft sunlight began to bathe the hills in a pale light that Firestar and Graystripe ventured home. The two of them both returned to their nests without waking either of their mates. Little did the two toms know that both Millie and Sandstorm were very much aware of how much the two cats loved each other. Little did they know that every cat in the clan were very much aware of how much the two cats loved each other.


End file.
